


I told you so.

by Jumeta



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Male to Female, Transformation, Zombie TF, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumeta/pseuds/Jumeta
Summary: Impatience gets the better of a survivalist as he decides to venture out of his bunker into an apocalyptic wasteland overrun by (admittedly quite sexy) zombies, all to stave off a year's worth of boredom.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I told you so.

Well, the apocalypse did end up coming, anyone who said 2021 would be a better year was dead wrong... emphasis on dead, but we'll get to that later. David was more than right to have spent his stimulus check on canned goods, ammunition and the finishing touches on his bunker, his beautiful, impregnable fortress of a bunker. All the survivalist youtube videos and blogs, the camping and training he had sunk years of his time into were finally paying off. The disapproval of his friends and family never deterred him, neither did the social isolation and the BO of his only two friends. That being said, he was humble in his victory, so gloating was beneath him. All those who had doubted him more than deserved a little 'I told you so!', but he would hold his tongue, not in the least because they were all dead, he was humble, remember? 

'Dead' should come with an asterisk, seeing as the dead now had a tendency of walking around and infecting survivors. These weren't the typical walking dead seen in movies and video games, however, they were a much MUCH different variety. Rather than rotting flesh and a hunger for brains, those who had the misfortune of being bitten had their brains redistributed into curves and assets. Their hunger was for intimacy with others, whether they be human or zombie, man or woman. Naturally, any human caught in their grasps wouldn't remain so for much longer, and would find themselves climaxing as yet another undead bimbo.

Needless to say, that was very much not on David's to-do list, nor was it on his two friend's either. And so, as soon as the plague was within striking distance of their mid-sized West Virginia town, they retreated to their bunker in the nearby forest, not to reemerge until civilization had returned. They had everything they needed to survive for several decades, even electricity and plenty of entertainment. Entertainment that David blew through over the course of a year, leaving him as frustrated as he was bored. It wasn't his fault he wasn't nearly as simple-minded as his two buddies, he simply required more elaborate entertainment to maintain his sanity. The issue is that he had left his 'screen' in his house the day he ran to his bunker... his beautiful, impregnable fortress of a bunker. What could he say? He was panicking just like everyone else!

"Fuck it, I'm going to grab my shit." David muttered to himself grumpily, sulking in the corner as per usual. One of his buddies snickered in response, his eyes glued to the cards in his hand. "That's like what? The fifth time you said that today? Just join us, it'll clear your head." his other buddy stated calmly, equally invested in the game in front of him. "I'm saying it because I mean it! I'm damn sick and tired of your card games! I'm going to lose it unless I pick it up!"

"You're going to pussy out like all the other hundreds of times, if you wanna go out and get turned into a zombimbo then do it."

Yep, that was the last straw, he had it up to there. Grabbing his shotgun and a bag of supplies, he geared up and prepared to leave the bunker. "Dude, don't be stupid, you're gonna go out there and get infected and you know it." friend 1 stated, still not looking up from the game. "Besides, it's going to be our first new year in the bunker in a few hours, don't you want to commemorate it with us? 2022 might be better-"

Their words fell on deaf ears, as they heard the heavy duty door to the bunker (the beautiful, impregnable one) open and slam shut.

"I call dibs on his whisky."

"Fuck off, winner of this game gets it."

\---

It was freezing cold out, West Virginia in December was not to be trifled with, but his house was only a 45 minute walk from the bunker. It was almost surreal, experiencing the sensations of the outside world after being cooped up inside for so long. It almost distracted him from the fact that the world had ended, but he wasn't an idiot, he knew that danger potentially lurked around every corner. Sexy, horny danger.

It wasn't long before he was fumbling with the keys to his house. He had spotted a few of them on his way there, but as mentioned earlier, they were dumb, so sneaking around them was easy. He could shoot them, but that would make a lot of noise, which was precisely the opposite of desirable. Soon, the door was open, a bit of rusting on the lock wasn't enough to stop him. Luckily it was just where he had left it, easy enough, now all he had to do was go back the way he came. 

Marching triumphantly to the door, he tried pushing it open, only to find that it was stuck. Nothing he couldn't overcome with a bit of elbow grease, putting his back into it, he forced the door open. Ready to walk back to the (beautiful, impregnable, blah blah blah) bunker, he suddenly stopped in his tracks, trembling soon followed as he heard a feminine grunt. His door wasn't stuck, someone, no, SOMETHING had been leaning against it. Alright, he wasn't entirely out of shape, so if he needed to put some distance between himself and the large-breasted zombie, no problem. Taking a deep breath, he began sprinting towards his bunker.

Turns out he had underestimated his physical abilities, since no more than ten minutes later he was already gasping for air. Surely though, he had put enough distance between him and the zombie, right? Looking back, he found his hopes dashed as the zombie made a beeline towards him, panting for an entirely different reason than physical exertion. Yup, attracting a hoard wouldn't matter if he was caught here, utilizing his second amendment rights was his only option. Turning around and shouldering his double-barreled shotgun, he would only get two shots before he needed to reload, so he needed to make them count. 

Two loud blasts could be heard all throughout the surrounding area, causing the birds to fly from the safety of their perches. Two loud blasts... two very loud misses, he couldn't aim for shit as winded as he was. The zombimbo was closing in past the point where he would need to aim, so he ejected the spent shells, reached into his bag and...

Remembered that he had left the shells back at his house. Turns out David was an idiot after all. 

He didn't even get the chance to scream obscenities as he was tackled to the ground by a very thirsty zombie slut. Struggling against her wasn't going to happen, it was over for David, all he could do was accept it.

\---

Well, he reasoned that there were certainly worse ways to go as the undead bitch pulled him into a deep kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth, her infectious saliva mixing with his own. David, being the town's resident survivalist nut, naturally had very little in the way of experience with the opposite sex. So it was quite the new sensation as the monster grinded her nether regions against his already quite erect member. Finally having the opportunity to take a good look at the girl as she broke the kiss, he took note of her enormous tits, larger even than her head and huge pillowy ass. Breeders hips, itty bitty waist, taut tummy, thicc thighs... everything that a man could want on a woman, complete with what would have been a very cute face if she didn't have the expression of a bitch in heat. He could swear she even had hearts in the place of regular pupils. Her outfit had already been torn to shreds by her transformation, so he didn't even have the privilege of knowing whether his first time would be with a former man.

David wished he could examine her more, but his partner didn't have the mental faculties to be patient, as she pulled him into yet another sloppy kiss. Her hand moved downwards, and she began fondling his package. It was at this point that his thoughts began to get hazy, slowing down considerably but not enough for him to start panicking. The pleasure was truly out of this world, being a grown male he wasn't entirely unfamiliar with it, even if it was by himself in the privacy of his room. He could tell this was different though, as he felt his body begin to tingle, was this how it started? 

It began slowly, with his skin losing any hair or blemishes, the tone gradually shifting to the same pale grey as the woman on top of him. His features softened, his face becoming softer, rounder, and his shoulders less broad. His muscles dissipated and his fat was redistributed elsewhere. With each passing minute David was becoming more and more androgynous, his features moving from 'boyish' to outright feminine in some places. His arms slimmed down, his fingers dainty and hands delicate, all traces of his life as a survivalist were disappearing before his eyes. His thighs thickened tremendously as his legs feminized similarly to his arms. His frame began making faster progress as the rest of the changes sped up his waist pinched inwards, becoming waspish, not unlike the woman currently molesting him. This left him with an impressive thigh gap.

While the transformation thoroughly ravaged his body, his mind was faring no better. With the disappearance of his Adam’s apple, his voice had raised in pitch, becoming extremely girly bordering on ditzy. Rational thinking was near impossible, the pleasure had rendered his speech incoherent, not like he would have been able to say anything with his mouth occupied. He? Was he really a man? His body was increasingly saying otherwise, as his tits and ass began to fill out, he? Or was it she? Whichever one it was, his ‘assets’ weren’t that far behind his partner’s. Why had he ever considered resisting? Why had he spent so much time inside that place? This was way easier, it was more fun and felt fucking AMAZING. She let out a giggle as that final piece of her former self disappeared, shrinking into nothingness. Her moaning only got louder as her sister began playing with her new set of equipment. 

There really wasn’t that much left to change physically, her hair grew out and her face became unmistakably that of a woman’s, albeit still being distinctly her own. Her tits and ass had since surpassed her sister’s, becoming impressive even by the standards of her kind. The last vestiges of her humanity, her thoughts and even her name, they gushed out of her as she climaxed, spilling onto the ground. David was gone for good, now she was just another undead bimbo, the hearts in her eyes proving this to be the case.

Shifting her position so that she was on top, she licked her lips, it was only fair that she got to partake in her sister as well, right?

\---

A week had passed since their friend had left, 2022 was actually looking up for once. On the radio there were broadcasts from the military, apparently they had retaken the west coast completely and were making excellent progress eastwards. They had even established contact with the government of Canada and Mexico. It was only a matter of until some degree of order was restored. A drug that rendered total immunity was in the final phases of testing.

Of course, until then, it was just them, and another game. This time with some whisky for a change.

“I told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TF story, so please give me feedback, positive or negative.


End file.
